Smells like Teen Spirit Previeww
by trina8730
Summary: Full summery inside, THIS IS A PREVIEW CHAPTER! : of the story, Rated M for sex, drugs, language and death. How Katara deals with her senior year without Jet but with a very unlikley person. ZUTARA!


**HELLLO! (: I'm backk!**

**Summery!:**

**Katara's in High school, she is dating Jake but he is off at war.**

**She is in love with some one else! (: Sokka and her are not related but have a very close bond.**

**Some one dies, virginities will be taken and lines will be crossed (: Hope you like it. Katara is WAYY out of character but I like it. **

**THIS IS A PREVIEWWWWWW!**

**I do not own AVATAR or KESHAAA!**

**i will put songs that will go with the chapters, as this one is take it off by Ke$ha. (:**

* * *

Katara felt like her head was going to screw off from the spinning she was feeling. She hadn't partied like this in a long time. "ABC" party of the year.

Katara downed another shot of tequila before being dragged up on a table with the party thrower; Ty lee Kapps.

Take It Off was pounding in her head. Ty lee pulled her close, rolling their bodies in sync with each other.

Their grinding was intensified, causing a crowd of lonely boys and a few more girls. Katara took another shot and made things more interesting.

She placed her hands on Ty lee's hips and got lower. Katara's hands where on this inside of the other girl's thigh; Ty's arm was around Katara's neck.

Ty lee turned to face Katara, running her hand up through the strips of her skirt. She grabbed Katara's neck and pounded her lips into the other girls.

There was a cheering from the crowd and the music got louder. "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Both girls took off each other's shirt.

Ty lee took a shot from a hormone driven boy and poured it down Katara's torso; and licked all the way back up to her neck.

Katara's nerves went haywire. She grabbed the blunt a kid was smoking and took a hit off of it. It felt so good t let go. And she was way past feeling good.

She turned back to Ty lee, signaling her for a shotgun. Katara was right next to the girls face, she was dragged off the table by her waist.

"WHAT!?" Ty lee screamed over the music. Katara turned around; it was Zuko. She blew the excess in his face. "Hey sexi." Zuko ignored her and passed a very pissed Mai.

"Bye children! I will see you Monday morning!" She couldn't stop laughing.

Once they got to his car she was mad. "What the fuck was that for?" Katara gave him the death stare. "Can you feel it Zuko? Can you feel the stare I'm giving you?"

* * *

"But why? I was having fun." Katara threw her legs on his lap, looking like she owned the place.

"Katara, getting wasted and someone calling me because you were out f control isn't 'fun.'"

"I wasn't out of control, I was……" She had a smile on her face. "Doing things that you would never do."

Katara changed positions so she was closer to Zuko; she whispered seductively in his ear. "Let me have my fun. With you." Katara pulled away. "What do you say about that?"

She couldn't stop laughing. "You're wasted; you don't know what you want, and you're going to bed."

The drunken girl laughed at every street light/business light going by; especially the "Leather and Whips" strip club.

Katara moved to the driver's seat and sat on his lap in one quick movement; her back up against the driver's window. "Katara I'm driving." "I know. And you are doing a wonderful job at it."

Zuko felt like he was playing the "father" role. "If you don't sit down I will turn this car around, and take you home to your dad, so he can deal with you."

"Fine." Katara moved back to her seat and asked questions relating to nothing. "Hey Zuko, how is fucking Mai every night?" She gave a smile and he didn't answer.

"Well is she any good?" Katara was making gestures with her hands. "It's okay if she's not. A LOT of people aren't." She kept laughing at her questions, making Zuko feeling awkward.

After what seemed like a very long car ride, they reached his apartment. It was down pouring as he parked his car in a parking space.

Katara couldn't walk straight if her life depended on it and her clothes were getting soaked. Zuko gave her his jacket so she would get cold and picked her up onto his back.

His arms were locked around her firm thighs, skirt pieces dangling, as they exposed skin. Katara had a small figure, fit, and beautiful curves with a natural tan; so unlike Mai.

Zuko admired Katara; she knew what she wanted in life and was going to chase it until she got it. A sting on his neck pulled him away from is thinking.

"Did you just bite me?" Katara laughed. "Mhmm." She did it again.

"Hey Zuko. Do you remember back in 9th grade, when I would have to use my ninja skills to sneak the phone, just so we could talk all night?" "Yeah, and you would end up falling asleep in your bath tub."

When they got into the building, their clothes were soaked. Zuko's room was on the second floor, 4th one on the left.

While walking through the door, Katara hit smack her head on the side panel. "Oh shit." Zuko said as he heard the sound. She laughed and held the right side of her face.

Zuko dropped her on his bed, "AHH!" She screamed as her back hit the bed.

He turned to untie her boots; her clothes, hair, body, everything was soaked. Zuko untied the combats' and slid them off her feet, one foot at a time.

"So, are we undressing each other?" Zuko gave her a puzzling look. "No." "Well then." Katara shook her head.

Zuko stood up to go find her some clothes to sleep in since hers were drenched. He could definitely no give her some that Mai has worn. That would be a little weird.

"Do you go naked under those?" Katara was laughing. Zuko looked down at his jeans. "On occasions when I can't wear any boxers." "That's kinda kinky."

He gave her a white v-neck that he wore all the time and a pair of boxers he has never let Mai use, and sat them on the bed beside her. Zuko went for the door to the other room.

"Well are you gonna help me?" Katara raised her eyebrows, smiling. "What?" Katara was conering him into a wall. "I'm drunk remember?" She was taking advantage of the situation presented.

"Fine, I'll do it by myself, but you have to stay and make sure im okay. Jet wont like you very much if he was to come back, and I died in YOUR care."

"Whatever keeps you alive then." Katara slipped off the jacket he let her use. Katara's beater was soaked through—exposing her light blue bra. Zuko got a glimpse before turning to face the wall.

It was dark and still raining outside. He heard her skirt drop to the floor; a sound of chains and metal pieces hitting together. Zuko had to strain himself from turning around.

He took off his shirt; scar still visible on his lower back from that dirtbike crash all those years ago.

"WHOA! Easy access hole!" Katara came up behind him; kneeling. Zuko could feeling something poking his back. "It's my penis I swear!" They were both laughing at the joke.

Katara got up to put on the shirt he provided. It smelt like him. Strangely like burning leaves and fire. It was heavenly to her nose.

She was still feeling the affects of the alcohol, getting dizzy when she wobbled on his bed. Zuko would never imagine that Katara would be on his bed again.

Katara came up behind him; whispering in his ear. "What are you thinking about?"

Zuko turned around to see the beautiful women in his clothes. He answered as truthful as he could."You."

* * *

**SO reviewwww!**


End file.
